Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16385095-20130831210715
Po szkole miałam 15 minut żeby się przebrać, zjeść obiad i wyjść po Rozalię. Zajrzałam do szafy. Chwyciłam fioletową bluzkę na ramiączkach z falbanką na dekolcie, brązowe rurki i moją ulubioną skurzaną kurtkę (<3). Wbiegłam do kuchni. Wyciągnęłam z lodówki makaron i wstawiłam go do mikrofali. Zanim jedzenie się zagrzało nalałam sobie soku jabłkowego. Zjadłam szybko i wyszłam z domu. - Chwila...-spojrzałam w dół- butyy!!!- wróciłam biegiem do domu i szybko ubrałam czarne trampki. Jestem już spóźniona Roza mnie zabije. Pobiegłam pod dom Rozali. - Co ty robiłaś? Czekam na ciebie już 20 minut!- była zła. - Jadłam, no i wyszłam z domu ale w połowie drogi zauważyłam, że nie mam butów.- zrobiłam zrzenowaną mine, Rozalia strzeliła tylko facepalma. - Ok. To idziemy?- bardzo szybko wrócił jej humor. - Jasne.- całą drogę gadałyśmy o sprawdzianach, nowych ciuchach i chłopakach, ale omijałyśmy temat związany z Leo. Roza jak tylko doszłyśmy do galeri wpadła do sklepu. - Biorę tą! Ta też jest ładna, prawda? O, tą musisz przymierzyć! Ta moja! Jest mój rozmiar...- i tak cały czas. Ja też dałam się ponieść zakupowemu szaleństwu i chwilę potem obie latałyśmy po sklepie polując na coraz to nowe ciuchy. - Dobra, ja więcej do koszyka i rąk nie zmieszcze. Idziemy do przymierzalni.- oznajmiła po godzinie Rozalia. - Zgadzam się.- ledwo powiedziałam znad kupy ubrań. Roza była pierwsza. Przymierzyła 10 sukienek ale tylko jedna naprawdę sie jej spodobała. Skompletowała też bluzkę i spodnie, za które ja oddałabym głowe. Ja z okazji zbliżającego się balu końcoworocznego rozejrzałam się za sukniami wieczorowymi. Wypatrzyłam piękną złotą kreację. Dekold miała obszywany koronką, z boku była spięta biękną broszką w kształcie białych kwiatów, z których ,,wypływały" sznureczki pereł a u dołu z tej samej strony była lekko podniesiona. Ukazywała drugą, jaśniejszą strone sukni, która była wyszywana piękną złotą nicią. Ubieranie jej zajęło mi 10 minut! Roza powoli zaczynała się niecierpliwić ale gdy wyszłam zatkało ją. -Ja..., Ty... Wyglądasz cudownie!- ledwo wybąkała. -SU!!!- usłyszałam za plecami znajomy głos. Odwróciłam głowę. -Alexy?- zdziwiłam się. Zrobiłam się pewnie cała czerwona, ja stojąca w sukni wieczorowej i do tego oglądający mnie kolega z klasy, masakra. - Su?- drugi głos odezwał się i dopiero teraz zauwarzyłam Armina. - Hej...- powiedziałam lekko zmieszana. - Wyglądasz świetnie!- Alexy obchodził już mnie dookoła i oglądał sukienkę- świetnie na tobie leży, prawda bracie?- spojrzał na Armina. - T-tak, ładnie.- chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony. - Hej! Wy też na zakupach?- zapytała Rozalia podchodząc do każdego i ściskając po przyjacielsku. - No, znowu coś mu się ubzdurało i kazał mi też iść bo będzie,,fajnie"- odpowiedział zrezygnowany Armin. - A nie jest?- Alexy zrobił zawiedzioną mine ale zaraz się rozpogodził- Przecierz spotkaliśmy dziewczyny? Jest fajnie!- i uśmiechną się w najdziwniejszy sposób jaki dotychczas u niego widziałam. - Tak, my już wracałyśmy prawda Rozalio?- spojrzałam na nią surowo i zaraz potem szybko skinełam w dół. Nie chciałam zawieść chłopców, ale stanie przed nimi w sukni balowej nie było najmilszą rzeczą. - Tak- dodała smutno- już miałyśmy iść do kasy. - O, to szkoda. Może następnym razem, pójdziemy we czwórke na zakupe, co?- zapytał z nadzieją Alexy, natomiast Armin zrobił taką minę jakby miał zaraz iść na rzeź. - Jasne!- krzyknęłam znikając w przebieralni. Szubko zdjęłam sukienkę i włożyłam ją do torby. Gdy wyszłam bliźniaków już nie było. Razem z Rozalią pszłyśmy do kasy. Sukienka była bardzo droga, ale warta tych pieniędzy. Gdy obie wyszłyśmy ze sklepu poszłyśmy na lody i kawe. Pogadałyśmy jeszcze o balu, który ma być pojutrze i rozeszłyśmy się do domów. - Ufffffff.- padłam wykończona na łóżko. Jeszcze chwilę podziwiałam sukienkę, którą wcześniej rozwiesiłam na drzwiach i nie wiadomo kiedy zapadłam w sen.